


All Alone in the Great Big World

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [46]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 2x03, Angst, Big Brother Judd Ryder, Gen, Good Parent Owen Strand, Hurt/Comfort, TK Strand Needs A Hug, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: When TK hears about the helicopter crash, it feels as though the ground is falling out from his feet. All he can think is that this is it. After time and time again of nearly losing his father, this is it.
Relationships: Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	All Alone in the Great Big World

When TK hears about the helicopter crash, it feels as though the ground is falling out from his feet. All he can think is that this is it. After time and time again of nearly losing his father, this is it. This is when the world takes his dad, his rock, from him. 

Judd moves quickly to his side as TK collapses to the ground, suddenly unable to breathe. Though in all fairness that could simply be because of the amount of smoke surrounding them. **  
**

“TK?” He hears Judd’s voice like it’s a million miles away. “Are you with me?”

“What’s wrong with him?” He hears one of the California boys ask. But whatever response he gets TK can’t hear. 

He can still see Judd kneeling in front of him, his face covered with soot and ash. He’s pretty sure that Judd’s hands on his shoulders are the only thing keeping him upright. 

To him, it seems as though the world has gone silent, though he knows it hasn’t. All he can hear is static, the same kind of static he heard when he found the medicine in his dad’s desk drawer and when he got shot. 

Judd hits him lightly on the cheek, suddenly refocusing TK as the sound comes rushing back. He can hear shouts and sirens and so much talking. It takes him a second to focus his eyes on Judd. He looks down at TK with a furrowed brow

“Judd…” He gasps with what little air he has in his lungs. 

“I got you,” Judd assures him, he squeezes TK’s shoulder a little harder. “We’re gonna go find out what’s going on and what they’re gonna do. Are you okay to be at the meeting?” 

TK nods quickly. He needs to know what they’re going to do to find his dad and he needs to be with them when they do. 

“Alright, kid.” Judd puts his hand under TK’s arm and hauls him to his feet. 

The desperation TK feels when he sees his dad slumped against the wall of the mining shaft, O2 mask in his hand, is unparalleled. He can visibly see his father’s breaths slowing, the life draining from him. TK hears himself begging for Owen to stay with them, telling him that he’s here and that he needs to keep fighting. 

All he gets in response is his dad’s eyes fluttering open a little bit.

He rips off his glove and reaches for Owen’s neck, feeling for a pulse. He acts on instinct as he calls out that the pulse is weak and that they need to move him. All he can focus on is the heartbeat under his fingers, barely strong enough for him to feel. 

Judd’s face is emotionless as he helps TK lift Owen to his feet. As they rush to the fire trucks, TK remembers sleepless nights when he was getting clean. Owen would help him walk just like this, his arm over his dad’s shoulders and Owen’s arm around his waist. 

When Paul comes to help them, TK knows that Paul is good enough at reading people to see his panic and fear written clearly across his face. TK lowers his eyes. He doesn’t need them worrying about him when his dad is dying in their arms. 

TK holds his dad’s hand. The medics had tried to get TK to leave his father’s side to be checked out, but he wouldn’t let them. He can’t leave his dad’s side, not when he was so close to losing him again. Besides, there’s nowhere else he can be of much use, not when his mind is completely occupied with making sure his dad is okay. 

He can’t help but feel that the universe has it out for his Owen. The amount of times he’s come close to death is far too much for TK’s liking. Every time, TK’s sure it’s the last, that this time his father will really be gone, leaving him all alone. There’s been many sleepless nights since 9/11 and even more since he found out about his dad’s cancer, where he’s thought about Owen dying over and over again. 

“Strand.” He looks up to see Judd in the entrance of the tent. “Out of state engines are being dismissed in a few hours. I figured you’d want to see the California team off.” 

TK looks up at Owen and then up to Judd, “I can’t leave him.” 

Judd walks over and squeezes his shoulder, “Kid-”

“I’ll stay with him.” The firefighters look over to see Tommy Vega, looking far more put together than the rest of them. “You go do what you need to.” 

TK rises, “Thank you.” She smiles and pats his shoulder as she takes the chair TK had just left. Judd slings his arms around TK’s shoulders and escorts him out of the medical tent. 

When TK finds his way back to his father’s side after wishing the Californians safe travel, he finds Owen sitting up on the cot. 

“Dad!” He runs to his father’s side, stopping short when he realizes that he probably shouldn’t hug him in fear of worsening his injuries. 

Owen looks up and a tired but happy smile crosses his face, “TK.” When TK sits on the cot beside him, Owen turns to face him and lifts a hand to touch his son’s cheek. “You alright?” 

“I’m fine.” TK fights every urge in his body to tackle his dad with the biggest hug possible. 

Owen studies him for a moment before lifting his arm up, “Come here.” 

“Dad-”

“It’s fine, you won’t hurt me.” Owen places one hand on the back of TK”s head and pulls him into a hug. TK’s head rests against his dad’s collar bone, and he gingerly lifts his arms to hug his dad back. “Come on,” Owen urges, squeezing TK a little tighter, “give me a proper hug.”

TK slowly does as his dad asks, fighting the swell of tears in his eyes as he smells the smoke on his dad’s clothes. He tries his hardest to keep the tears in his eyes, but with the stress of loosing Tim and then this wildfire and his dad nearly dying, it all comes out. 

“Hey, buddy,” Owen says gently when he realizes his son is crying. “I’m okay.”

“You almost weren’t,” TK whispers loud enough for only Owen to hear, not the dozens of medics milling around them. “I almost lost you. Again.” 

His dad holds him closer and presses a kiss to the top of his head, “I’m sorry, TK. I’m so sorry.”

“I can’t lose you.” 

Owen sighs, “I know, buddy. I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
